The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Cleaning the bore of a firearm after use is generally required to prevent possible damage due to corrosion to the bore. It is often true that the task of manually cleaning a firearm is most undesirable when the condition of the firearm is most suitable for bore damage; for example at the end of an outing under inclement conditions. The task of manually cleaning the bore of a firearm is time consuming and may require disassembly of the firearm. Therefore there is a need among users of firearms for a convenient, quick, easily used and effective device for cleaning a bore of moisture, powder residue and foreign material which contributes to the corrosion within a bore until a more complete manual cleaning may be accomplished.
Embodiments are known in the art to propel material down the barrel of a firearm to clean the bore of the gun. These devices, however, rely on compacted wadding to sufficiently wipe down the inner wall of the bore as they travel therethrough. To fit within a shell capable of being fired from a particular firearm inherently requires that the wadding and other materials be compacted to be smaller in rough diameter than the bore they are intended to clean. This results in an ineffectively cleaning of the bore as portions of the bore are not wiped by the intended cleaning components.
Further, these devices also generally comprise stacked layers of wadding and other materials which are either pre-moistened with a cleaner or lubricant which reduces the shelf life of product.